La relation qu'elle désire
by Gillesinlove
Summary: La scène manquante du 4x01..spoilers donc.


Il était 21h30 et je sortais de la douche après un long service qui avait duré toute une journée. D'habitude les journées passaient rapidement et me plaisaient mais aujourd'hui je m'étais traîné ne pensant qu'à une seule chose : finir mon service, prendre une douche et aller retrouver ma petite amie dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je passais toutes les minutes possibles à ses côtés. J'avais failli la perdre et depuis j'étais résolu à ne plus perdre une seule minute et ne plus jamais m'éloigner d'elle. Fini les missions humanitaires, j'avais envie de me pauser, de construire réellement quelque chose avec Kate et de lui faire oublier définitivement son écrivain de malheur, celui qui était responsable de sa présence dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je n'avais jamais été un fan du personnage. Qui l'aurait été ? Cet homme passait ces journées à tourner autour de ma petite amie tel un rapace en manque de nourriture et fantasmait ouvertement sur elle. Il n'y avait qu'à lire les livres dont elle était la muse, et compter le nombre de scènes de sexe qu'il avait imaginé. Ce qui m'agaçait c'est qu'elle semblait s'accommoder de l'avoir dans les pattes. Mais encore ce n'était pas le pire, le plus terrible c'est qu'elle le mettait en priorité sur sa liste. Dès que son portable sonnait d'un appel ou d'un message et que c'était lui elle souriait, quand elle parlait de lui son visage s'éclairait. Plus je repensais à ces moments et plus mon amertume était grande, tellement, que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir un goût âpre sur la langue. Et ce matin encore il avait fallu qu'il débarque alors que j'étais avec elle, partageant un moment en privé. Paradoxalement, je ne l'avais jamais autant vue depuis qu'elle était hospitalisée. Mais je n'avais pas pu ne pas percevoir le sourire dans sa voix fatiguée lorsqu'elle avait vu son écrivain entrer dans la pièce et lui avait adressé un trop amical « Hey Castle » à mon goût. « Castle », ce nom n'hantait pas seulement mes nuits, il terrorisait mes jours également. Je n'avais aucune peine à m'imaginer des scènes où il profitait pour la regarder, la toucher, qui sait peut être plus. Mais pourquoi à cet instant précis mes pensées étaient-elles uniquement focalisées sur lui ? Je n'aurai pas dû, mais cela semblait surpasser ma conscience. Je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage, plaquant mes cheveux à l'arrière et après un dernier coup d'œil satisfait dans le miroir quittais la pièce pour me diriger vers la chambre de Kate.

Je marchais dans les longs couloirs éclairés d'une lumière blanche de l'hôpital. J'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de Kate qui était gardée par deux officiers de police en uniforme. C'était la relève de la nuit. Je les saluais avant de frapper à la porte. Sans attendre la réponse je pénétrais dans la chambre. Comme à chaque fois je faisais le même constat, même dans un lit d'hôpital, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit difforme blanche à pois bleus Kate était magnifique. Bien que fatiguée physiquement et moralement, le visage marqué par son épuisement et les épreuves qu'elle venait de traverser elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Plusieurs chansons parlaient de ces femmes qui telles une bougie dans la nuit illuminaient une pièce, mais ce genre de parole prenait tout son sens lorsque l'on regardait Kate Beckett. A cet instant je fredonnais presque la mélodie et les paroles de _The way you are _de Bryn Christopher. Cette chanson était écrite pour Kate. Si j'avais eu le talent j'aurai pu lui en écrire une de ce type là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je me servais des paroles qu'un homme talentueux et amoureux avait écrites pour mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Toutes les chansons d'amour me semblaient faites pour elle, celles qui décrivaient un amour aussi intarissable que divin avec ce qu'il avait d'inaccessible.

J'avançais dans la pièce allant vers elle, me rapprochant du lit. A cet instant elle était légèrement assoupie et je m'efforçais de ne pas trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller, mais également de pouvoir la contempler comme on admirait une icône religieusement. Je prenais place sur la chaise que j'occupais dès que je le pouvais à côté du lit et posais mes yeux sur elle. Sa respiration semblait assez calme. Dans un moment d'égarement, mes yeux se mirent à parcourir la pièce et les nombreux bouquets de fleurs qui ornaient tous les meubles de la chambre d'hôpital de la table de nuit, à la table, en passant par la commode. A un moment mes yeux fixèrent un bouquet en particulier, le sien. Comment savais-je parmi toutes ces fleurs quel était le **Sien**, tout simplement parce que je le sentais. La colère, le ressenti avait fait pulser mon cœur plus rapidement à cette image. Comme toujours, il ne pouvait pas offrir des fleurs classiques, il fallait que le bouquet soit somptueux, avec des fleurs symbolisant non pas l'amitié ou bon rétablissement mais l'amour. Ma mère qui était une passionnée de fleurs et de plantes et qui s'intéressait beaucoup à leur signification m'avait enseigné les rudiments de la signification des fleurs. C'est donc avec souffrance que je me mis à détailler le bouquet de Castle. Au centre figurait une orchidée symbole de la beauté, un premier cercle était composé de lilas rose évoquant la reconnaissance que l'on portait à la personne, une seconde couronne était constituée de camélias rouges représentant la flamme d'un cœur, un dernier cercle de fleurs était fait d'acacias rappelant l'amour platonique et caché, enfin des feuilles de cèdre entouraient le bouquet invoquant le dévouement total de cet homme envers ma petite amie, une sorte de « je ne vis que pour toi » exprimé en fleurs. J'en venais presque à regretter d'avoir été si attentif aux discours de ma mère, car à cet instant ce que j'avais trouvé si magnifique me déchira le cœur. La colère s'empara de moi et sans réfléchir je me levais brusquement de la chaise, et du plat de ma main dégageait ce maudit bouquet de fleur l'envoyant sur le sol. A la chute, le vase dans lequel il était se brisa ce qui fit sursauter ma Kate. Le visage en sueur et haletante elle me dit :

- Josh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je restais un instant terré dans le silence, profitant de l'obscurité de la pièce pour masquer les rides de colère qui s'étaient formées sur mon visage.

- Josh, répéta-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée.

Le ton de sa voix ne donnait aucun indicateur réel sur son état d'esprit. Elle était tout à fait capable lors d'une dispute de conserver une tonalité neutre, mais ses mots étaient généralement surpuissants. Tout cela pour dire que la voix qu'elle employait ne me rassurait pas. Néanmoins j'avançais tout de même et retrouvais ma place sur la chaise.

- Josh qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles colérique, soucieux.

- Soucieux, colérique…et comment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Kate c'est réellement une question. Regarde où tu es ? Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital, tu t'es faite tirer dessus et tu t'attends à quoi de ma part ?

- Josh ce n'est pas la première balle que je me prends, je suis flic ça fait partie de mon métier.

- Oui merci je suis au courant, mais celle-là elle aurait pu te tuer. Et bon sang Kate qui se fait tirer dessus lors de funérailles.

- Moi visiblement me répondit-elle sarcastique.

- Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est de sa faute à lui ?

- Josh ne recommence pas avec Castle s'il te plaît. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier, il m'a sauvé la vie et pas qu'une fois en plus.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que si tu es dans ce lit c'est par sa faute ? C'est lui qui a rouvert le dossier de ta mère.

- Oui c'est lui et je lui en ai voulu au départ. Mais Josh j'ai pris conscience que tant que je n'aurai pas résolu cette affaire je ne vivrai pas réellement. Il a touché au dossier, mais après c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de continuer à m'aider sur cette affaire. D'ailleurs j'espère que tu ne lui as rien reproché, car il n'est en aucun cas responsable de ce qui m'arrive.

- Bien sûr que je lui ai fait des reproches. C'est par sa faute que Mongtomery est mort et par la sienne que tu as failli y passer. Tout ça parce que monsieur le richissime écrivain s'ennuie dans sa petite vie de luxe, qu'il veut la pimenter. Et parce qu'il bande comme un âne dès qu'il te voit.

Au regard qu'elle me lança je compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Heureusement pour moi elle ne savait pas que j'avais bousculé son fidèle toutou dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- Josh retire ça tout de suite.

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en serrant les dents, ce n'était qu'un murmure qui émanait d'elle.

- Quoi parce que ça te gêne d'entendre la vérité. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment il te regardait. Remarque ça t'excite peut être qu'il soit attiré par toi à ce point là. Oui ça doit te faire plaisir, car j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Josh, je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup…mais ça ne suffit pas. Cette expérience m'a fait comprendre certaines choses.

- Tu as enfin compris que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation basée sur le mensonge ? Moi je t'aime comme un fou mais ce n'est pas partagé. N'est-ce pas ?

J'avais posé la question plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. C'était une évidence. Lorsque tout à l'heure elle s'était adressée à moi elle avait dit qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Finalement, c'était peut être moi l'animal de compagnie, son jouet. J'avais peut être partagé son lit pendant des mois, mais elle ne m'avait laissé guère plus. Entre nous c'était très sexuel je ne m'en étais jamais plaint, quel homme rationnel n'aurait pas voulu de ça avec une telle femme ? Mais jamais je n'avais eu son cœur, non jamais car il appartenait à un autre. Elle n'avait pas répondu verbalement, mais le silence parlait de lui-même. Alors c'est également sans bruit que je me levais de la chaise, la tête basse et allais vers la porte. Avant de partir néanmoins je me retournais pour la voir une dernière fois afin de conserver une image d'elle. Cela me faisait autant de mal que de bien. Mais je savais que c'était ça l'amour, quand on était fou de quelqu'un comme je l'étais de Kate. Je lui adressais une dernière parole la main sur la poignée de la porte :

- J'espère que tu obtiendras la relation que tu désires.

Là encore elle resta dans le silence, mais sans le vouloir un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Je refermais derrière moi pour la dernière fois, capturant ce sourire qui ne m'appartenait pas. Non il était propriété de cet écrivain de malheur.


End file.
